Hermano
by TehPandaPatrol
Summary: Jaime and Bart may be dating, but Bart's a little lost in translation. A drabble based on a headcanon prompt.


**Title:** Hermano

**Rating:** T

**Words:** 725

**Characters:** Bart Allen/Impulse, Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle

**Prompt:** Headcanon - Bart doesn't speak any spanish and Jaime feels bad correcting him, so it takes a while after they're dating for Jaime to get Bart to stop calling him "hermano".

**Summary:** Jaime and Bart may be dating, but Bart's a little lost in translation.

**Author's Notes:** I just love this headcanon so much I had to write something with it...not sure how I did with each character though (and friggin' Khaji Da...I can never properly write him but he always needs to be somewhere). But yeah, pretty happy otherwise with this.

* * *

Bart was right there next to him on the couch, curled up with wide eyes staring at the television just like he'd been a million times before, but this time...this time, it was different.

_I believe a million is an incorrect number, _the scarab intercepted. _And the difference of this particular time would be due to your spiking hormonal levels._

Jaime ignored the comments. Everything drew Jaime to him-the dusting of freckles on his cheek, the wildness of his hair due to a long overdue haircut, the speed of his fingers tapping his knees in anticipation. Jaime remembered when the drumming was due to stress and terror but it had been replaced by general happiness. Jaime could not pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with his little speedster, and though they'd been dating for almost 3 months now, he felt like he was falling in love with him all over again.

"Bart..." He started, trailing off mid-thought. He hadn't even expected to say it out loud, but found himself looking into those bright green eyes, shining with energy and eagerness.

"What?" Suddenly Bart was right there, right next to him, hand clasping Jaime's. He had to admit-the lightning speed of the speedster reactions always surprised him.

_They don't surprise me,_ the scarab added, a little haughty in tone. _ I can easily anticipate his exact actions and timing with a simple-_

The scarab was cut off with a kiss, and Jaime smirked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and leaned in to the kiss. _Bet you didn't anticipate that_, he teased.

For once the scarab had no words.

Their tongues over lapped, and Jaime felt Bart tugging at his shirt. He fumbled with it, quickly removing it before returning to the kiss. Bart's hands ran down his chest, curious and quickly approaching his pant line. Jaime felt a jolt of excitement run through his body and as the scarab babbled something, the pounding of his heart deafened the voice echoing in his head. They'd never done anything like this before. Sure, they'd kissed, and they'd made out some, but Jaime felt Bart's energy and knew what he was determined on getting to.

Bart was going slow-for him, at least-but he quickly unzipped Jaime's jeans and pulled them down, followed by his boxers. Jaime panted heavily, anticipating his boyfriend's tantalizing touch. Bart was teasing him. "You want more, _hermano? _You just have to say so..."

Jaime's eyes widened. He hastily pulled away, pulling up his pants. "Um, Bart..."

He wasn't sure how exactly the scarab laughed, but Khaji Da was cackling.

"What?" Bart asked, confused. His shining green eyes seemed to dim a little, and he looked down, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, _hermano_, I thought-"

"No, Bart, it's not that," Jaime quickly explained, feeling his cheeks start to burn with an unwanted blush. "You just...you just really can't call me that."

Bart perked up a little, perterbed. "I can't call you _hermano_?" He seemed a little pissed. "I've only heard you call me and Tye that-you call everyone else _ese_. I thought it was special!"

"N-no, it's totally special!"

"So now that we're dating I don't get to use the special nickname?"

"Yes-but wait, no!"

"Give me one reason I can't call you _hermano_."

"I means brother," Jaime finally blurted, forcing the words out of his mouth.

There was silence, except for the sound of Khaji Da's continued cackles.

"Oh,"

Jaime's face was still flushed. "I-I'm sorry...I've been meaning to say something to you but...I feel bad correcting you, and-" He glanced away, smiling. "-it's cute when you try to speak Spanish."

Bart grinned. "No worries, _herm_-Jaime," He paused mid-though. "Yeah, I can see how that would be weird...why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Jaime laughed, the speedster lunging at him with a hug. "We'll have to come up with a new nickname. Or maybe I could just teach you some _espanol_."

Bart looked at him in awe. "That'd be awesome! I didn't know you spoke any languages other than spanish and english."


End file.
